Some mission
by Sapphire-blue-stone
Summary: When your flying at neck breaking speed toward the ground what really crosses your mind.


_**Hey! xp**_

_**This story is something awfully new and so far I love it.**_

_**PLz review and tell me what you think!**_

_**not beta-ed so all mistake are mine**_

_**Disclaimer:You think I would even write this if I owned anything that's not a cat and cell phone...really**_

* * *

It wasn't my idea really, and as the ground was rushing closer I could honestly not tell you how it came to be that I jumped off a 30ft tree and was now nearing the ground at a neck breaking the corner of my eye I saw an orange jacket and the next thing I know I'm enclosed in a warm barrier before I feel the collision with the ground.

"Hinata!"

Everything blacks out….

I tried to open my eyes before a sharp terrible pain cuts across my face.

"Don't move unless you want you boyfriend here to get it." A deep voice rang out.

From the sound of the echoes I could tell we were in a cave with a moldy stench that said it had a river nearby or inside of it.

"Uhppppppp!" a cloth up mouth range out.

My heart jumped to my mouth and before I could stop the panic that took over,"What are you doing to him!"

SWAP

My face felt the burn of the slap I just received.

Being a ninja I could take the pain but after the fight that I just considerable lost I was all out of anything.

"Next time I'll stab both you and your boyfriend." He stated calmly.

At the thought of him even touching Naruto I wanted to exterminate him even if were not really dating."

Naruto went mad.

"MAHAAAAFFAFFAFFFFFAMMMAAHA!"

While the guy was bust trying to control him I tried using my Byakugan and found my charka reserves are so low even turning it on would keep me out for a week.

After hearing a muffled yelp I realized the guy was punching Naruto. I couldn't see anything and my hands were tied over my head with my feet barley touching the ground. I realized at once that waiting for someone to help us was pointless. We are nowhere near where we set up camp with the group and

Even then Naruto and I walked all night just to chat and where turning back when we heard some screaming. We ran toward the scream and found a family of 6 with only the mom barley alive. I rushed to help like an idiot and forgot about looking for the people who attack and of course like the ninja that he is Naruto was there to help. He took out two and we ran into a problem when we realized who we were really up against. The mother died and there were still adult ninja left. I realized my skill wasn't strong enough and we new that unless help came we were royally screwed.

Thus the cliff and from the cliff the tree and from the tree the ground and now, cave.

If I couldn't think anything would get worse then I guess I was right because now there was hot breathing on my body.

"You got yourself a pretty girlfriend," he stated slimly.

I felt my body heat up in embarrassments and disgust.

"Get away from me," I demanded it was clear from his voice exactly what he wanted to do with me.

Fear picked at my heart and I decided that it was better to be out for a week then get raped by some repulsive creep.

"Byakugan!"Twisting my body up I was now upside-down with my stomach touching the cave walls.

"You think you scare me!" He screamed.

Using all of the chakra and strength I had I burnt the rope with chakra fire and speared it on my feet. Now hanging form the cave wall with just my feet I easily caught a kunai and aimed toward Naruto binding rope. He stood up and tore away the cloth in his mouth and over his eyes.

"You will really wish you never met me," he stated angrily. Jumping from the wall I tore off the cloth from my eyes and punch the guy square in the face. He slammed into the cave walls leaving an indent.

"I'm going to check around and see where we are and where the upper rank ninjas went."

Naruto nodded at me darkly and cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to try and see how thick the cave walls are."

Walking out and into the clearly all I could hear was the guy screaming for dear life and loud thumps in its wake.

* * *

Ok Im going to tell you now, I have no idea were this is leading.

I was working on another story when this just got thrown up and out and...I liked it.

If you want me to keep going with plz review me and I'll give it my best shot.


End file.
